


Sticking Around (Sequel to "Kidnapped!")

by Mishapocalyptic



Series: Crowley/OFC one shots (by request) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, crowley/ofc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishapocalyptic/pseuds/Mishapocalyptic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel finds herself confused and afraid when the Winchesters burst in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticking Around (Sequel to "Kidnapped!")

The day the Winchesters arrived was a flurry of activity and a cloud of unknowing. Rachel found herself cowering in the corner of the warehouse as the brothers and their angel searched for her.

“WHAT’D YOU DO WITH HER, CROWLEY?” one of them shouted in a gruff voice.

“We know you took her!” the other shouted. His voice wasn’t as grating, but it still wasn’t pleasant. Perhaps she had spent too much time around Crowley.

“We must be reasonable. He won’t talk if you both keep yelling at him and you know it,” a third voice chimed in. This voice was powerful and authoritative; it demanded to be listened to.

“Boys, Angel, we can talk about this,” Crowley purred. “You just have to untie me first.”

“And why should we trust you?” the second voice inquired.

“Because, Moose,” Crowley started angrily, “I have the girl. I know exactly where she is.”

“I swear to God, if you hurt her or… Or… Or worse, I will kill you right now! I don’t care how valuable you can be!” the first voice exclaimed.

“Dean, please do not use my father’s name in vain,” the third voice implored. That one must’ve been the angel.

“Dean, we need him to cooperate,” Moose sighed.

“I’m right here, y’know,” Crowley interjected.

“Fine, untie the bastard, but if he kills us, it’s on you, Sammy,” Dean replied wearily. There was a ‘thump’ and some creaking before Rachel heard the tell-tale click of Crowley’s Italian leather shoes on the concrete floor of the warehouse.

“Now, what would you boys like to talk about?” Crowley began. Rachel knew that voice; he’d have a smirk on his face and use his skills to charm or deceive his way out.

“Rachel McGarren. Where is she?” Dean insisted.

“She’s here. She’s in the warehouse. You might not find her, but perhaps you don’t know her like I do.”

“How could you ‘know her’? Did you guys sit around braiding each other’s hair?” Sam asked.

“What does braiding have to do with his information on the girl?!” the angel asked.

“Dammit, Cas. That’s not what he meant. He was asking if they’d spent time getting to know each other,” Dean answered exasperatedly.

“Oh. My apologies, Sam. Carry on,” Cas replied stoically. Rachel crept out a little from her hiding place so that Crowley could see her but the Winchesters and their angel didn’t know any better. She picked up a wrench in the hand still on the other side of the door frame.

“A-are you looking for me?” asked Rachel, the tremor in her voice evident no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

“Yes, darling. They were inquiring of you,” Crowley replied with a genuine smile. “These are the Winchesters. And Castiel.”

“Careful there, Rachel. We won’t hurt you,” Sam insisted, coming closer slowly. Rachel threw the wrench, but Sam dodged it before picking her up and carrying her over to the chair.

“What did you do to her, Crowley?!” demanded Dean.

“Me? Why I did nothing.” Crowley looked deeply offended, and Rachel tried to reach out to him before Sam swatted her hand away.

“Did he kidnap you?” Castiel asked gently. 

“W-well yes but… But please don’t take me back,” Rachel cried, tears prickling the corners of her eyes. The Winchesters exchanged a look.

“Take you back where?” Sam asked, crouching down to Rachel’s level.

“Home. I don’t wanna go home! It’s so bad there. Please don’t take me back!”

“You see? I’ve made her life better, if anything,” Crowley put in.

“Shut up Crowley,” Dean growled.

“Nobody asked you, Squirrel.” Rachel wiped at her eyes and looked at Crowley with nothing but admiration.

“He s-saved me. Crowley made my life so much better. I like it here,” Rachel insisted. “I don’t know what you want with me but I won’t go!”

“Hey, hey! No need to get worked up!” Sam consoled. “We’ll let you stay here if you really want to.”

“On one condition,” Dean added.

"What’s that?” Rachel asked, still wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Crowley can’t call me Squirrel anymore.”

“Oh that’s fine,” Crowley said breezily. “I’ll change you to ‘Not Moose’ and that’ll be that.” Dean groaned.

“So I can stay with you?” Rachel gazed hopefully at Crowley.

“Of course, sweetheart. I told you I wouldn’t let them take you.” Rachel grinned and sprung up out of the chair to hug Crowley tight.

“I believe it is time for us to go. Please do not cause any trouble Crowley,” Castiel said as he herded the Winchesters through the door.

“You know ‘Trouble’ is my middle name, Castiel,” Crowley joked, winking as they left. Dean made sure to flick a middle finger his way before the warehouse door shut behind him.

“We should go to Italy,” Rachel stated.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” Crowley agreed. With a snap of his fingers, they were gone, and the warehouse was left empty.


End file.
